The Maxwell Sorrows
by Raevyn M
Summary: PG-13 for language mostly. THIS STORY IS FINISHED!!!! This is about the 3 female assassins hired to kill the GW boys. Sorry, kind of short chapters, good story though ^_^;. Even though the story is finished, reviews really help my ego ^_^;;;
1.

Disclaimer for the whole story: i do not own any of the gundam wing characters or colonys (i wish like everyone else). However, i created the 3 maxwell sorrrows.  
  
The Maxwell Sorrows  
Chapter 1 It begins  
AC-197  
Today was like any other day, except that something didn't feel right. It was Trowa Barton's 5th performance this week, and he was starting to get weary, and was ready for a new setup. When he got up on the high wire to do his act, a shot rang out, and the next thing he knew was that he had fallen to the ground, with blood pouring out of his shoulder and his sister Catherine tearfully running towards him, the performance completely forgotten I had forgotten how much it hurts to get shot' he thought just before he passed out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Same day, early that morning:  
It was 3:30 am. A light flashed next to the monitor, indicating that we had a call. I turned it on. What now? i snapped. the darkened face on the screen said, now, now, none of that, is that how you treat your future employer?  
i treat whom i will, how i want i replied starting to get annoyed. Are you interested in a job? the shadowy face asked. i am, but i need to ask my sisters, hold on a sec. I turned off my monitor and turned to my friends. Technically, not my sisters, but we certainly act like it and tell others that we are.   
So what do you think Famine? Malady? i asked calling them by their code names, just in case the line was tapped.  
Sure, we need something to do, and we need to switch hideouts anyway Famine said with a smile.  
a sullen voice came from the back of the room, Malady. Famine's right. Let's take it Slaughter I turned back to the screen, now switched on and said The Maxwell Sorrows are at your service, what do you want us to do? You could now see the wicked smile on our employers shadowy face, kill the Gundam pilots, the pay will be very good.  
__________________________________________________________________   
Raevyn Maxwell: Yay! I'm soooooo glad i got this first part up please Read and Review i want to know what you think ^_^; Hopefully i can get the next chapter up soon. ; )  
**********************************************************


	2. 

Chapter 2 Where Next?  
One down, 4 to go Malady said in her usual sullen voice. We were back at our hideaway packing up.   
I checked the stats that shadow face gave us about the next pilot, if we hurry, we might still have the element of surprise on these boys Famine said looking at the monitor. Where are we going next? i asked her, Well, it looks like we are going to the L-4 colony, she told me  
i'll go ahead and book a shuttle for us i told her our usual agent right?  
  
Why Malady? Famine wanted to know  
This mission is big, and the pay off is huge. I don't want to risk the police sending any bounty hunters after us, the only way they can do that is if an informant comes up to them.  
But this is our agent! We pay him! Famine complained  
No Famine, Malady is right, I'll get a shuttle for us as travelers at the civilian dock i said to settle the argument.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
In the L-4 colony, we got around quite easily. Outside of gundam pilot Quatre Winner's office, we placed a small but very effective bomb. I left and went up to meet my sisters on the building next to it. Malady had put her red-brown hair up in a headband with a small braid over her shoulder. Famine had her aquamarine hair in a ponytail along with a small braid and with short cut bangs out in front. I pushed my bangs out of my eyes before saying, i know that we hate to do this in broad daylight, but we don't know where he goes home to and we don't have time to follow him.  
Took you long enough to get that bomb placed Malady said pushing her hair out of her eyes with her headband.   
Yeah Slaughter Famine agreed, it was starting to get hot up on this roof. I flipped my single light-brown braid and sarcastically said, yeah, your welcome for placing that bomb. We had to wait another hour before Quatre came to his office. you have the trigger right? said Famine while on lookout. Yep, is he there?   
Uh, huh, you better press the button We all stood up, with me in the center. I pressed the button. Where next? i said as the bomb went off. Little did we know that not checking if Quatre was alive would lead to the advantage of surprise for them. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
5 minutes before  
Quatre Winner had a long day. It was meeting after meeting nonstop all day since 6 that morning. He didn't even have time to stop by his office to check his e-mail or phone messages. At the end of his last meeting he breathed a huge sigh of relief. He could finally relax. While walking through the halls of his office building he took a look out the window. For a second he could swear he saw three figures on the roof of the building next to him. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. They were gone. Dismissing this as an illusion of his tired eyes, he continued to walk to his office. When he stepped into his office, his phone rang. Sincerely hoping that it wasn't someone calling him to another meeting, he flipped the monitor on. He said in surprise. The brown-haired braided boy said, You so surprised? I guess you would be. I tried calling you 5 times today, you busy?  
Very, but it's nice to see someone who doesn't want something from me. What did you call about? Duo suddenly looked concerned, you didn't hear the news did you?   
No i was in meetings all day, what happened! Duo sighed and broke the news to him. Trowa was shot yesterday.  
Trowa! Is he okay!?  
Relax, he's out of critical condition and barely alive  
That's such a relief, do you know who did it?  
No, but the police said they found three pairs of suspi... Duo was then cut off by a sudden explosion in the room.  
Quatre! Quatre! Damn it! Are you Ok! Quatre! A bloody hand turned the monitor back on to show a battered Quatre with a gash on his head. Duo! I'm okay, just ... really... hurt. Warn everybody else... there... are...... assassins... i ... saw ... them...  
__________________________________________________________________   
Raevyn Maxwell: ohh boy! what's going to happen?! You will find out as i keep writing. What do you think? Please R&R! ^_^;


	3. "Split Up"

Chapter 3 Split Up  
The light was blinking again. Damn. i got out of the shuttle bed and staggered over to the panel. What do you want? i growled. It seems to me that you need to be more careful the shadowy man said. What do you mean? We are almost halfway through with the targets you gave us, and we are almost to the L-1 colony where the next target is.  
What i mean is you have failed to kill both of your previous targets. Injured they may be, but not dead! You have lost the element of surprise, the others have been warned. I bashed the panel next to the monitor, how could we have been so stupid! if the other 3 aren't dead within 1 week, i'm canceling our contract. Have a good day Ms. Slaughter. Damn it, damn it, damn it!!! i kept bashing that panel until my hands started bleeding. Slaughter, what's wrong? All of the noise had woken Famine and Malady. That shadow bastard called again.  
Another mission? Asked Malady. No, we failed to kill the first two targets. i said gritting my teeth.  
  
You're kidding  
No Malady, i'm not. Our second target sent word to the other pilots that we're after them. We have lost the element of surprise and we need to kill the other 3 within a week or the contract is terminated.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later in the shuttle after i had bandaged my hands, we were gathering our stuff and getting our gear on. We had to carry most of it with us because we were taking a smuggler's entrance to L-1. Once we had gotten settled in a cheap hotel for outlaws and checked everywhere for bugs and cameras, we started to talk. Ok, we have 3 more targets and 3 of us. Malady started. That means we have to split up huh?  
i said, i know we all hate that, but we have no choice, if we had more time we could stay together.  
The names of our next three targets are Heero Yuy, Chang Wufei, and Duo Maxwell. Famine said and lucky us they're all in this colony  
i'll take Duo I said  
i'll take Heero said Malady  
and i guess that leaves me with Wufei said Famine.  
Let's head out Maxwell Sorrows I said.  
__________________________________________________________________  
~The following chapters have each of the girls story from their point of view hope you like ^_^!~  
**********************************************************


	4. 

Chapter 4: Famine's Story- Chang Wufei  
My real name is Gania. Famine is my code name. Malady is Luosa's code name and Slaughter is Raevyn's. When we got this mission, i don't think we realized the enormity of it. Yeah it was a lot of pay, but killing the gundam pilots will probably be more than even we can handle. Yes us, a group of self-trained first class assassins. When we first got together, we all had MS with a line going through it tattooed on our right shoulders to prove that we will never betray each other and that we will always stick together.  
The first thing i had to do was to find this Wufei. I stole into a private database and found where he worked. The Preventers. i went to their headquarters with a picture of Wufei and found him. Goodnight Sally, he said to an older woman, and left the building. Naturally, i followed. While i followed a respectable distance behind, i began to think, how did we become the way we are? i remember the church we used to live in. It was called the Maxwell church, that is how we got our name. We are the Sorrows because we needed a code names, so nobody can learn our real identities. we each chose one of the 3 sorrows. I chose Famine and Luosa and Raevyn picked Malady and Slaughter. I snapped out of my memory and looked around. Damn! I lost him. Suddenly i saw him out of the corner of my eye, going down an alley. i followed. As i turned the corner to enter the alley, i felt all the wind knocked out of me as Wufei punched me in the gut. you were following me he said as i fell over into his arms. Damn.  



	5. 

Chapter 5: Malady's Story- Heero Yuy  
i had to be careful. Too many times have i heard of these boys being dangerous and excellent fighters. unlike the other four pilots this one didn't really have a job, so it was hell trying to chase him down. i followed about 3 different leads from informants before i finally found him. I had tracked him to a hotel only a couple miles from our outlaw home. i found his room number. Ever so quietly i snuck up to his door. To my unbelievable luck it was slightly open. Inside i could see him on the computer, clicking away at whatever he was doing. i cocked my gun, he paused. you may try to shoot me assassin, but i'm warning you, i might retaliate. Annoyed I punched the door all the way open and had the gun pointed right at Heero's head, I pulled the trigger.  
The bullet went strait through his head and hit the monitor in front of him. No blood, and he kept typing. What the hell? I ran up and tried to punch him. Nothing. A hologram! Damn it! i reloaded my gun and got in a ready position. I turned around and a gun was pointed right at my forehead. Damn.  
I was shoved in a small cell. No windows, 3 cots, a super strong electric lock on the door, and everything a dull shade of gray Someone else was there on one of the cots, breathing raspily. I walked up to the person only to discover that it was Gania!  
i shook her with my bound hands, trying to keep my tears from flowing. Gania! Gania! wake up! Please wake up! Gania! Her limp form moved. She was alive! Luosa... is that you...?  
Yes, i'm here, are you okay?  
My pride is hurt and my chest hurts, but i'm all right otherwise. Is Raevyn here?  
Thank god no, i hope she can get us out of here.  
Where ever here is.  



	6. "Slaughter's Story"

Chapter 6: Slaughter's Story- Duo Maxwell  
I picked Duo for a reason. His name was so familiar, from a memory long past that can't really be recalled completely. It was something about the Maxwell Church Tragedy, and it wasn't just the name. I found him at a popular parts exchange where you can buy and sell computer parts. I never saw his face completely he was wearing his black cap and was carrying lots of parts. From the exchange i followed him to an old mobile suit storage hanger. Now that there were less people around, it would be safe to pull out my gun. i pulled it out and cocked it, all the while keeping an eye on Duo. Following him down a hall i knew i had to be more aware than usual, these guys were very good. I turned the corner again and saw him leaning against the wall very casually as if he didn't notice that he had a gun pointed at his head Hello there, awhile ago noticed that you were following me... very quickly he kicked the gun out of my and hand and caught it and had it aimed at me, ...and i was wondering why. He said with an evil grin. With the gun pointed at me i didn't really have a choice but to answer.  
i was sent to assassinate you and your fellow gundam pilots. Very innocently he said, Now that's not very nice, Raevyn.  
Ok, that made me mad. How the hell do you know my real name!  
It wasn't hard. There is only one trio of female assassins and they're known as the Maxwell Sorrows. We caught your friends Malady and Famine a while ago. Or should i say Luosa and Gania. I was wondering when you would come. by the time he was done saying this, i was boiling with rage. They know who we are, they know what we are, and they caught us!  
I know that you're anxious to see your friends again, so we've happily made arrangements. All his sarcasm and silly smiling about something so urgent really pissed me off.  
__________________________________________________________________  
Raevyn Maxwell: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! We've been captured! (sorry if the chapters were a little short) wanna see what happens? Keep reading ^_~ Please R&R  



	7. "What will happen to us?"

Chapter 7: What's going to happen to us?  
Not nicely at all i was thrown with Luosa and Gania after they bound my hands. Luosa! Gania! you're Okay!! i shouted  
they shouted in unison, How long have they had you two?  
Almost the whole day, we were so worried, we didn't know if they killed you! Gania exclaimed.  
But they didn't, even though they had the chance.  
i think they want us alive, Luosa said quietly. Why do you think that? I asked. information maybe, but i don't know.  
we all fell quiet, trying to think why we were still alive. We would be answered later that night.  
**********  
When we were mostly asleep, we heard the door open. In walked the three gundam pilots. There was Wufei with his dark black hair in a small pony tail. Duo came next with his brown braid and cheerful yet grim smile. Heero was the last to come in, he had short brown hair that was all over the place. Unable to control my temper i shouted at Heero,  
Why are we still alive, what do you want with us!? He looked into my eyes with his serious dark blue ones and said, would you rather be dead?  
Yes if it means we don't have to rot our lives out in a place like this! Luosa yelled.  
That's where we have an interesting proposition to put on the table said Duo. All of us sort of looked at him.  
Your employer, do you know his name? Heero asked.  
What's it to you?  
We're trying to find him, a rebellion is brewing and we need to stop it soon.  
We don't know who he is, it's just that he pays us to do what he tells us to do. And what relevance is our boss to this rebellion?  
He is their leader and he wants us destroyed, as you can see Duo put in. I sneered at him.  
If you can pay us, we can give you more information.  
We'll consider that With that they left.  
**********  
They came back the next day an hour after they gave us our food. This time, Duo did all the talking.  
How about this, we pay you by letting you live?  
This pretty much shut our case about getting money.  
  
Then let's have the information.  
I sighed with frustration before i began. we've been working for this guy for about 3 years on and off, most of the time we've been stealing high tech stuff, or assassinating low-level government officials.   
  
We don't know why because he never told us, and we didn't care as long as we got paid. We've received numerous transmissions and saved all of them, you never know when those might come in handy, proof of contract and stuff like that. All of those are stored in our shuttle in the smuggler's entrance. If you can trace the transmissions, you can probably find him.  
you've been a big help Raevyn, you may live another day yet Once again they left.  
***********  
Raevyn, why are you telling them all of this information? Luosa wanted to know. Luosa, i think that if we give these guys what they want, they will let us go. Even if we kill them after they release us, we won't get anything. It's been over a week so the contract is useless.  
  



	8. You're going to help

Chapter 8: You're Going to Help us.  
Only Duo came today.  
Well, your fates have been decided, we have found where your former boss lives.  
How does that have anything to do with us? Luosa asked.  
You're going to help us. You have badly hurt Trowa and Quatre so they can't help. I will warn you only once that we will have guns pointed at you the whole time so you can't betray us. He came forward with a key in his hand and unlocked each of their restraints. Now get up and let's go, we have to bail on this place  
**********  
All six of us left that night on a shuttle. All the time we were in the sights of the Gundam Pilots. On this long trip, we were given books to read. About halfway through i went up to Duo, where are we going Duo?  
we are going to the L-5 colony to destroy the rebellion.   
Who is the leader?   
His name is Onuj Chay  
There was an awkward silence in which i tried to find the right words to say to this boy who was familiar, but no memory came up. I think i remember you... not from yesterday but from years and years ago. Does the Maxwell Church Tragedy sound familiar to you? As soon as i said this, i immediately regretted it. There was as flash of sadness and pain in his eyes as i mentioned the Tragedy. We were orphans who were moved to the church, but we ran off again and became what we are. You stayed. Duo went back to looking at the monitor again. I took a seat again, and fell asleep.  
~~~~~  
I was in the church again, surrounded by people i didn't care for, except Luosa and Gania. We planned to run away that night. For almost 3 months we were on our own, begging and stealing, before we came to an agreement, we would go back to the church. At least we had food there. On the way back, we heard the siren that someone was attacking. Spurred on with the terror that we could be caught between the rebels and the alliance, we ran even faster. When we finally turned the corner to the church, we saw something that had terrified us. It was gone! it was now rubble and fire, no longer the place that could offer us sanctuary. In the middle of the rubble was a boy with a long brown braid, crying. It was that day in our lives that we stopped believing that there was something for us, and we became assassins.  
~~~~~  
Hey, Raevyn wake up, we're there.  
Stumbling out of my memory, i mumbled to myself, today we are the Maxwell Sorrows again.  



	9. The Maxwell Sorrows again

Chapter 9: The Maxwell Sorrows again we followed the Gundam Pilots to our former bosses hideout. Actually by the look of it, you wouldnÕt suspect that it belonged to a rebellionÕs leader. It was a huge mansion on a garden area of the colony. To avoid looking suspicious, we hung out at a cafe the entire day, until night fell. While we were sitting there, i realized that we could escape, but, if we did, we wouldnÕt be able to give the Shadow Bastard Onuj Chay a piece of our minds about underpaying us and cutting us off some of our high-pay jobs. Just for today, we would be the Maxwell Sorrows again. ********** it was nearing 11:30 when we finally got started. There was to be a big meeting between the rebel leader and some of his associates. i was right outside the door to this meeting, after knocking the guards out of course. ÒThis is Maxwell Sorrow Slaughter, the north bombs are placed, is everyone else in place?Ó i said into my radio. ÒWufei and Famine here, south bombs are goÓ ÒMalady and Duo here, east bombs in place.Ó ÒHeero here, West bombs are ready to blow. LetÕs end this rebellion.Ó We met back in the main hall before Heero pressed the button. Sirens went off like mad and and explosion tore through the building. Guards were all over the place. ÒThere they are!Ó ÒFire! Fire! Fire!Ó ÒGet them, now!Ó we were almost to the door, just 30 more paces and we would be outside and out of sight in the shadows. Suddenly a cry was heard ringing through the hall! ÒHelp Malady, Slaughter!Ó ÒAi!! Gania, come on, youÕll be okayÓ ÒFamine, come on, we have to keep going!Ó before i knew what i was doing, i had slung the injured Gania over my shoulder and was still running like mad. 


	10. The Ending

Chapter 10: The Ending We finally made it outside but we werenÕt out of trouble yet. ÒHide in the bushes and shadow so they canÕt shoot you!Ó Heero yelled over his shoulder. Òi didnÕt know you cared!Ó i yelled back, too angry at the rebels because they had hit Gania to say anything nice. We finally made it out of the compound and into an alley where they couldnÕt find us. The Gundam pilots were gone and we were all alone. Òi guess you... were ... right. They did let us... go.Ó Gania said through sobs. Òno, you can do this, youÕll be okay, weÕll get you to a hospital and everything will be fine.Ó Gania weakly lifted her arm and wiped away my tears. Luosa held her hand and her tears mingled with mine on her hand. Òyou two were the only people i... ever... cared..... about.....Ó She was gone. In my arms my sister had died. The rest of the night Luosa and i stayed in the alley, too shocked to realize what had happened; the body had gone cold. ********** ~2 months later~ Luosa and i had started over. We went back to the L-3 colony to run a business in computers and machines. We heard from the Gundam pilots only once since the day the rebellion died, along with my sister. This is the message that was sent- Dear Maxwell Sorrows (or do you not call yourselves that anymore?), Your assistance at the destruction of the rebellion was appreciated. Normally we can get these missions done without loss of life on our side. We are sorry. Since you are still very good at what you did, we may call upon your assistance if we need any help. Once again, we are sorry, we never meant for that to happen. Signed, the Gundam Pilots P.S. Raevyn, you were right about the church. IÕm sorry i couldnÕt stop it. P.P.S. We have a mission coming later this month during another one of ours. Interested? You will be paid ^_^ 


End file.
